


Candy Cane

by AJWmagickl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, But its ABOUT Daryl & Jesus, Desus Writing Group, M/M, This is mostly Rick & Daryl, Too late for holiday bingo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJWmagickl/pseuds/AJWmagickl
Summary: So its almost too late in the real world for candy canes, but in the apocalypse you take what you can get when you get it.  This is Rick, trying his hardest to be supportive of Daryl and Jesus, and Daryl, trying his best to piss Rick off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DWG Writers Group Holiday Bingo Prompt: Candy Canes
> 
> This was supposed to be a longer fic and include Jesus as an actual person rather than a mention, and I was even going to throw some angst and smooching and maybe even some smut in there. But, it was Christmas AND I moved so, nope. I hope you like it anyway. The teen rating is only because of language.

“What’s my favorite candy?”

Rick tilts his head, his eyes squinting. “What?”

“What’s my favorite candy, Rick?” Daryl crosses his arms, staring hard at his friend. “Since you’re all about knowin’ what everyone’s favorite is, what’s mine?” He’s nearly growling but there’s an almost imperceptible spark of humor behind his eyes.

“I didn’t say…” begins Rick.

“You said these were Jesus’s favorite candy. So’s I guess ya know everybody’s, right? I mean, how long have we known each other? Everythin’ we been through? What’s mine?”

Rick straightens and huffs. “I don’t fucking know, okay? I don’t fucking know your favorite candy”, he spits, “I know you like…chocolate…and stuff…and thangs. Fuck I don’t know.” One hand runs through his hair in frustration as the other once again extends a partially crumpled green cardboard box towards Daryl. “Just take it? Please?”

The hunter shifts forward and peers through the torn cellophane shield that covers the open-top box. “They’re broken.”

“Not all of them.” Rick shifts into his ‘I’m gonna explain this to you so you can understand’ posture, lowering his head but raising his eyes to meet Daryl’s. He waves a hand over the box. “Some of them…some of them are okay. At least one or two. But they aren’t expired, and they’re gonna taste the same anyways.”

“Tha fuck does it matter, Rick? Why are ya even giving these to me?” Daryl is a bit pissed and more than curious now. He knows his friend too well to believe that Rick would know what Jesus’ favorite candy is, or care what Jesus’ favorite candy is, or specifically look for that candy on a run and bring it back. Actually, Daryl could think of about a hundred things wrong with this current scenario. 

His eyes tell Rick that in no uncertain terms as he turns his back to leave.

“Wait!”

Daryl stops with an eyeroll and a heavy sigh, turns back and gives his friend one more chance to explain himself.

“Okay, here’s the truth.” Rick is nervous. “So Jesus told Maggie, who told Tara, who told Michonne, that candy canes are his favorite. They’re something he misses from the world before, and apparently they’re pretty hard to find. So Michonne asked me to keep an eye out for them.” 

“And?”

“And I found them.”

“And?”

Rick shifts his eyes to the left and the right, as if he’s expecting a herd of walkers to break out into the open any second. He leans in toward Daryl and lowers his voice to a whisper. “And…Michonne told me when I found them, I had to give them to you to give to Jesus. Because…you know.” He straightens, nodding in affirmation, pretty sure he’s explained everything clearly.

And yeah, Daryl did know. But he wasn’t about to fucking admit it. 

“I don’t know, Rick, why don’t you enlighten me?” Daryl leans away to give Rick the full force of his glare, and he might be having a little too much fun now, but he’s keeping any hint of it off his face because Rick is way too flustered for Daryl to just take the box and let him down easy.

“You know.” The leader tightens his lips and waves his hand in circles anxiously, trying to fast-forward this conversation past the part where he has to say things out loud that he might get him punched in the face. “You and Jesus, well, you’re friends”, he stutters, “And you know, you…you like him.”

Daryl raises an eyebrow.

“Like, you like him.” Rick repeats and waits for a response. When he doesn’t get anything more, he sighs and just fuck it all, blurts it out. “You’re in love with Jesus, and he’s in love with you, and everybody sees it, and I’m very happy for you both, so just take him the fucking candy canes!”

He none-too-lightly throws the box at Daryl, who catches it neatly, and Rick storms off with one backwards glare.

The hunter waits until Rick stomps like a pissed off two year-old up the stairs and into the house before he cracks a smile. He doesn’t get the chance to get his friend riled up very often, so this is a definite win-win. He’s betting Rick’s not going to speak to Michonne for a solid couple of hours because of this, and he gets to take candy canes to Paul.

**Author's Note:**

> So how obvious is it that I ended mid-story? Sorry. Still, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
